Generally speaking, traditional remote controls must be equipped with commercially available batteries for supplying electric power, so they can be used to remotely select channels or set functions of televisions. With popularity of smart televisions, in addition to common channel selection buttons, accessory remote controls have integrated QWERTY keyboards for facilitating users to operate application programs having internet functions. Such remote controls used for the smart televisions transmit signals of key buttons through a Bluetooth interface and therefore consume more electric power than those using an infrared interface. While using ordinary batteries, users need to frequently replace them. In other words, ordinary batteries with limited electric power cause problems of environmental protection and also make users constantly change batteries for assuring normal operation of remote controls.
On the other hand, currently available televisions having parental control functions nearly utilize user-configured passwords to initiate channel blocking functions, making specific channels un-viewable. However, if other persons have known the passwords, they can easily unlock the parental control. Moreover, the current parental control function cannot latch the entire television into a disabled state. For example, children can turn on televisions at any time through remote controls or directly pressing buttons on the televisions. Though children cannot watch TV programs, they still can utilize other functions of televisions (such as playing contents from disk players or video game consoles on TV screens). Therefore, merely blocking channels shall not prevent children from using televisions.